rapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
SouljaBoy
DeAndre Cortez Way (* 28. Juli 1990 in Chicago, Illinois2), bekannt unter seinem Künstlernamen Soulja Boy, eine Kurzform von Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, ist ein amerikanischer Rapper3. Bekannt wurde er mit seiner Debütsingle''Crank That'', mit der er Mitte September 2007 die Spitze der amerikanischen Billboardcharts erreichte. Sein Künstlername „Soulja Boy“ ist eine Abwandlung von „DjSoulya“. Karriere Soulja Boy wurde im Internet durch das Portal MySpace entdeckt, wo er sein Video zu dem Track Crank That veröffentlichte. Den Beat für den Song hat er mit FL Studio produziert. Auch sein unverkennbarer Tanzstil trug zu seinem Erfolg bei. Die Videospielentwickler von Blizzard Entertainment verwendeten seine Tanzchoreographie aus dem Lied Crank That für die Rasse der männlichen Goblins in der World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Cataclysm. Soulja Boy ist der erste Künstler, der über 3 Millionen Musik-Downloads eines Liedes verbuchen konnte. Seine Single Crank That (Soulja Boy) erreichte erstmals diese Marke. Sie wurde außerdem für einen Grammy in der Kategorie Best Rap nominiert. Das Album Souljaboytellem.com, das am 4. Oktober 2007 erschien, hat inzwischen Platin-Status erreicht.4 Am 16. Dezember 2008 wurde sein zweites Soloalbum mit dem Namen iSouljaBoyTellem veröffentlicht und chartete auf Platz 43 der amerikanischen Billboardcharts. Vorab promotete er sein Album durch eine Werbekampagne, bei der das Album allein in der ersten Woche Platinstatus (1 Million verkaufte Musikdatenträger) erreichen sollte. Allerdings verkaufte es sich in der ersten Woche nach der Veröffentlichung nur circa 35.000 Mal. Heute ist Soulja Boy CEO seiner im Jahr 2004 gegründeten Rap-Crew Stacks On Deck Money Gang (kurz: SODMG), in welcher unter zahlreichen Künstlern auch der deutsche Rapper Spinning 9 Mitglied ist. Unter anderem ist Soulja Boy ein leidenschaftlicher Gamer und Livestreamer auf Twitch.tv5 Diskografie Alben * 2006: Unsigned and Still Major, Stacks on Deck * 2007: SouljaBoyTellem.com * 2008: iSouljaBoyTellem * 2010: The DeAndre Way Mixtapes * Supaman * Shotin tha Breezy * Teen of tha South * TellEm TV * Lord of the Ringtones * Gangzta Grillz: Follow Me Edition * My Way of Life * Cortez - The Mixtape * Datpiff - The Mixtape * Paranormal Activity: Halloween Edition * Teenage Millionaire * Legendary * Death Note * Cookin Soulja Boy * Best Rapper * Pretty Boy Millionaire (feat. Lil B) * Smooky * Best Rapper * 1Up * JUiCE Mixtape 4/20 * Bernard Arnault (2011) * 21 EP Mixtape * The Last Crown (2011) * Supreme (2011) * Skate Boy (Deluxe Edition) (2011) * Gucci & Gold (2012) * 50/13 (2012) * Mario & Domo Vs. The World (2012) (mit Young L) * Obey (2012) * Double Cup City (2012) (mit Vinny Chase) * LOUD (25. Dezember 2012) * Foreign (2013) * Foreign 2 (2013) * King Soulja (2013) * Cuban Link EP (2013) * 23 (2013) * The King (2013) * King Soulja II (2014) * Super Dope (2014) * King Soulja 3 (2014) Sonstige * 2006: I Got Me Some Bapes (Videoclip) * 2006: Crank That (Videoclip) * 2007: Snap and Roll (Single) * 2007: Soulja Boy Tellem (Single) * 2008: Donk (Single) * 2008: Yahhh (Videoclip) * 2008: Marco Polo (Videoclip) * 2008: Turn My Swag On (Videoclip) * 2008: Bird Walk (iTunes Exklusiv) * 2008: Kiss Me Thru the Phone (Videoclip) * 2009: G Walk ft. Lil Jon (Single) * 2009: Delirious ft. Vistoso Bosses (Videoclip) * 2009: Successful (Videoclip) * 2009: Pow (Single) * 2009: Turn My Swag On (Videoclip) * 2009: Snoop dogg ft. Soulja Boy ,,Pronto (Videoclip) * 2009: gettin money ft.Jbar (Videoclip) * 2009: All The Way Turnt Up (Videoclip) * 2010: Fire it up ft. S.O.D. Money gang (Videoclip) * 2010: Pretty Boy Swag (Videoclip) * 2010: All Black Everything (Videoclip) * 2010 2Milli (Videoclip) * 2010 Rundown (Videoclip) * 2010 Rich girl (exklusiv) feat. Justin Bieber * 2010 Take over Freestyle (Freestyle Videoclip) * 2010 Digital (Videoclip) * 2010 Touchdown (Videoclip) * 2010 Smoke some (Single) * 2010 Lil 'Dre (Single) * 2010 Speakers Goin Hammer (Videoclip) * 2010 Kickin' (Videoclip) * 2010 I'm Boomin' (Videoclip) * 2010 Blowing Me Kisses (Videoclip) * 2010 Mean Mug feat. 50 Cent (Videoclip) * 2011 Mayday Tinie Tempah feat. Chipmunk & Soulja Boy * 2012 Ridin Round Soulja Boy (Single) Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Rapper